Kid Flash:Godspeed
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Kid Flash is more prepared than ever, he is willing to save anyone, he managed to defeat Zoom, he learned to travel between universes, he learned to create mirages of speed, but his next challenge, he needed more.Today he is performing one of his daily patrols for Zootopia, until Slay arrives, but this time he needs help. Story "Slay, what are you doing here?" He asks. '' I need your help, '' he replies. Then Slay and Wally go to Earth 2, and Slay tells a new villain about to emerge, but this one does not compare to any of the others. "Godspeed? Who's this guy?" Wally asks. "It's not exactly a guy, he's more than that," he says. "What's his identity?" Wally asks. "I do not know, nobody knows, the last person who confronted him was Flash, from his universe," he says. "My uncle?" He says. '' Wait, the Flash of your universe, was your uncle? '' He says. '' It was, but how did he defeat him? '' He asks. '' He arrested him, in the speeding force, but, he managed to break free, and he's coming'' he says. "We're going to need all the help we can get, something more than speed mirages," he says. '' I know, I want to introduce you to someone, '' he says. Slay was not the only speedster on that Earth, so he introduced Wally, sprinter Jesse Slowck "Hi Jesse," he says. "Hey Slay, what are you doing here?" She asks. "We need help, by the way this is Wally Weslow, Wally, this is Jesse Slowck," he says. "Nice to meet you, Jesse," he says. '' It's my pleasure, but what exactly do you need? '' She asks. '' Do you remember Godspeed? '' He asks. '' Do not tell me what ... '' she says. '' Yeah, he's about to come back, so we need you, '' Slay says. "Of course, you can count on me," she says. '' Great, we need to get a team together to fight him, '' he says. "Okay, but who can help us? You and I are the only sprinters here, by the way, I've never seen you here, Wally," she says. '' Well ... I'm from ... another universe, '' he says. '' So you belong to the multiverse? '' She asks. "Basically," he replies. "Okay, but that's not the point now, we have to find someone else to help us, Jesse, go to the lab, see if you can find it, Wally and I are looking for someone," says Slay. "Okay," she says. So Jesse goes to Slay's lab as a combo. '' So Slay, how did Godspeed come about? '' Wally asks. "All we hear about him are legends. Gedspeed was the first being to receive the power of the mega speed, no one knows who he is, not even if he is an animal, but all we know, is that he started to find himself A king, he wanted to dominate all universes, but then his uncle arrested him in speeding force, but it seems that he wants revenge, '' he says. "Wait, you said my uncle arrested you at speed, Slay, I know someone who can help us," he says. "Who?" He asks. "I know it's dangerous, but I'll go back in time and ask my uncle for help," he says. ''WHAT? Wally, you know the dangers of time travel, that's why Slowter turned Zoom," he says. "I know, I know but he's the only sprinter of the good I knew, besides, he's the only one who knows how to arrest Godspeed," he says. Until Jesse comes back "I did not find anything," she says. "Okay Jesse, but, Wally knows someone to help us," Slay says. "Who?" She asks. 'You'll know,' he says. So Wally runs as fast as possible, he creates a portal, and back about 75 years in the past, he looks around and sees his uncle running, so he comes to his side, at high speed, Flash to see him, to abruptly . '' Who are you? '' He asks. Wally knew he was not born at the time. '' I'll explain later, but now you have to come with me, '' he says. Then Wally takes you to Earth 2. '' Where..Where am I? '' He asks. '' Welcome to Earth 2, '' Slay says. '' Who are you? '' He asks. "Well, my name is Slay Garrick, this is Jesse Slowck and this is your little one, Wally Weslow," he says. "What do you mean," he asks. '' Well, you're not in another universe, Uncle, you're in the future, '' he says. '' So you know how to travel in time? '' He asks. "Yes, and I am your nephew, I know it's strange, but before you died, you knew me, you gave me that speed," says Wally excitedly. "I'm sorry, I had no idea," he says. "All right," says Wally. "But why did you bring me here?" He asks. "Do you remember Godspeed?" Slay asks. '' Yes, I defeated him last year, in case of you, 74 years ago, '' he says. "He's about to go back," he said. '' You can count on me, '' he says. '' How did you get him? '' He asks. "I created a portal, which accessed the speed force, so I threw it, it was the only thing that could stop it," he says. Then inespadamente the Godspeed appears in front of them. "Well, it looks like you guys got together, did not you?" Says Godspeed. '' You will not be free for long Godspeed, let's catch you, 'Flash. '' Flash, you should not be here, but you'll be the first to be eliminated, '' he says. "I've already beaten you once," he says. "No, you just started a battle, and that was 74 in the back," he says. Then Godspeed and Flash begin to face each other. '' We have to help him, '' Wally says. '' We have to open a portal, which takes the force of speed, '' he says. "Okay, but how do we do this?" Asks Jesse. "We have to join our speeds, running in circles, we can generate this portal," he says. Then the three begin to do what Slay proposes, generating the speed force portal. '' NOW FLASH, '' Slay says. '' Godspeed came again, '' he says. Then Flash hits Godspeed with a supersonic punch. "Nooooo," cries Godspeed. Then, when entering the portal, the three soon stop running. '' Very well, team, you were amazing, especially you Flash''Sa Slay. "Thank you, Flash," he says. So Flash says it's time to go back to his time frame. "Wait, Uncle, before you go, I wanted to say that, you taught me a lot how to be a hero," he says. "No Wally, you've always been a hero, and when my time comes, I'll give you my speed, because if there's anyone in my family who deserves to be called a hero, that's you," he says. "Goodbye, Kid Flash," he says. Then Flash returns to your time frame. "Goodbye, Uncle," he says. THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Category:Flash stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DC's crossovers